A la recherche d'une nouvelle maman pour mon fils
by Eileen Hermione Rogue-Prince
Summary: Harry Potter, survivant et héros du monde sorcier est divorcé et père d'un gamin de sept ans nommé : James Sirius Potter. Célibataire depuis cinq ans, il se met à la recherche d'une nouvelle maman pour son fils mais ne se doute pas que ce dernier ait déjà porté son choix sur un ténébreux brun et qu'il compte en faire sa nouvelle maman par tous les moyens.


Coucou ! Bonne et heure année à tous, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, de réussite professionnelle et personnelle, santé et longévité. Que cette nouvelle année 2015 vous comble de surprises.

**Disclaimer : **Ce n'est un secret pour personne, je ne suis pas l'auteur de l'univers d'Harry Potter bien que j'aurai aimé être J.K Rowling. Bref, passons.

**Genre : **Romance/Famille.

**Rating : **M

**Bêta : **Je n'en ai pas et je ferai tout mon possible pour faire le moins de fautes possible.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

**Une nouvelle maman pour mon fils**

Cela faisait huit ans que la guerre était finie et que Voldemort était mort. La communauté magique s'était remise doucement des pertes de la guerre et avait recommencé à vivre comme autrefois.

Le survivant, héros national avait lui aussi profité de cette paix pour enfin avoir la chance de réaliser ses rêves. Il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'Angleterre pendant deux ans avant de mettre fin à sa carrière de joueur pour s'occuper de son fils, James Sirius Potter car Ginny Weasley, la personne qu'il pensait être la femme de sa vie avait demandé le divorce après trois ans de mariage pour aller vivre en Australie avec un mannequin célèbre.

A cette époque, James n'avait que deux ans et il avait vécu la séparation de ses parents difficilement car son père était très malheureux à cause du départ de sa mère mais surtout, cette dernière avait coupé tout contact avec eux, ne voyant son fils qu'une fois par an car en plus de devenir la fiancée d'un célèbre mannequin international, elle avait intégré l'un des plus grands clubs de Quidditch au monde : le **Mystic Monster**. Un club australien réputé pour avoir une équipe et une formation de monstres du Quidditch.

Harry dû élever tout seul son fils avec l'aide de ses meilleurs amis et aussi de toute la famille Weasley car bien que Ginny ait divorcé, il faisait toujours partie de la famille et le survivant avait été très touché par toutes ces marques d'affection venant des Weasley et de ses amis.

Cinq ans avait passé depuis le divorce, cinq ans qu'il travaillait au ministère de la magie en tant qu'auror, cinq ans qu'il essayait d'être un père présent tout en jouant le rôle d'une mère. Bien que Molly et Hermione jouent ce rôle pour son fils, cela ne suffisait pas à combler James.

Il le voyait lorsqu'ils sortaient et qu'en route ils croisaient des enfants accompagnés de leurs deux parents. D'un papa et d'une maman chez les moldus ou de deux papas chez les sorciers car dans la communauté magique, les couples de même sexe étaient acceptés et il était fréquent de voir deux hommes au chemin de traverse accompagné de leur enfant.

Plus les années passaient et plus James devenait de plus en plus malheureux en constatant que jamais il ne serait un enfant comme les autres et que sa mère l'avait abandonné parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Ce douloureux constat était bien lourd à supporter pour un jeune enfant de sept ans qui aurait aimé avoir une maman et un papa. Une maman qui lui chanterait des berceuses avant qu'il ne s'endorme, une maman qui lui ferait un magnifique gâteau au chocolat rien que pour lui comme sa tante Hermione le faisait pour Rose et Hugo mais lui n'avait pas cette chance et ne l'aurait certainement jamais.

James jouait dans le jardin du manoir Potter avec un balai pour enfant tandis que son père était tranquillement installé sur la terrasse discutant avec Ron et Hermione autour d'une tasse de thé et de quelques biscuits.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, c'est à peine s'il me parle quand je lui pose des questions. J'ai tout essayé mais rien ne semble fonctionner. La semaine dernière, sa maîtresse m'a appelé pour me dire que son école organisait un pique-nique en famille au bord de la mer. Cette nouvelle l'a attristé bien plus que d'habitude. J'ai essayé de joindre, Ginny pour qu'elle y participe mais vous savez comme moi ce qu'elle m'a répondu, qu'elle était occupée avec son championnat et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer. » Raconta Harry en regardant son fils jouer d'un air abattu.

« Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, vieux. Tu es célibataire depuis cinq ans, il est temps que tu te remettes sur le marché et que tu penses sérieusement à trouver une autre maman à James. » Lui conseilla son meilleur ami sur un ton très sérieux.

Hermione et Harry regardèrent le rouquin surprit de constater qu'il pouvait avoir des réflexions sérieuses quelque fois. Ron se rembrunit en voyant la mine effarée de son épouse et celle de son ami. Hermione voyant que son mari serait prêt à montrer son mécontentement, se reprit bien vite et acquiesça aux propos de ce dernier.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Ron, Harry. Tu ne peux pas rester célibataire toute ta vie en sachant que James ne demande qu'une seule chose : avoir une maman. Ce qui est tout à fait légitime de sa part car un enfant a besoin de ses deux parents à ses côtés pour s'épanouir dans la vie. » Argumenta la rouge et or.

Harry regarda tour à tour ses amis, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de dire puis il posa ses yeux sur son fils qui n'avait presque pas touché son balai, les yeux perdus dans le vide, les épaules affaissés comme s'il s'était résigné de ne jamais connaître le bonheur d'avoir une maman qui s'occuperait de lui.

Tous les soirs, lorsqu'il passait près de la porte de la chambre entrouverte de son fils, il pouvait entendre des sanglots provenir de la pièce. James souffrait énormément de ce manque d'affection venant de la part de sa mère et il avait pensé qu'à lui tout seul il aurait pu satisfaire au gamin et qu'en le couvrant d'amour autant qu'il le pouvait et en cédant à tous les caprices de son fils, qu'il pourrait être heureux sans Ginny mais apparemment, il s'était lourdement trompé, plus James grandissait et plus il devenait malheureux. Alors si la seule solution pour revoir son fils heureux et était de se remettre en couple avec quelqu'un… Soit, il le ferait.

Il allait trouver une maman à son fils. Ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué de trouver une femme aimable, souriante et attachante qui aimerait son fils n'est-ce pas ?

Depuis cette fameuse discussion avec ses meilleurs amis, Harry Potter s'était mis à la recherche d'une maman idéale pour son fils qui avait été très excité à l'idée de son père.

Au début, ne sachant par où commencer, ils avaient fait passer une annonce dans les journaux et le manoir Potter avait été envahi par une horde de femmes et mêmes d'hommes désirant devenir la nouvelle femme ou le nouveau mari d'Harry Potter et mère ou second père de son fils. Ils avaient pratiquement passé en revues toutes les personnes libres de la communauté sorcière et aucune ne plaisait ni à Harry ni à James, qui, commençaient à abandonner leurs recherches n'ayant pas trouvé la personne adéquate.

Six mois, qu'ils étaient à la recherche de cette personne et toujours rien. Si au départ, la nouvelle avait enchanté James, aujourd'hui, il était devenu dépressif et mangeait à peine sa nourriture. Harry alerté par cette dépression, avait proposé à son fils d'aller assister à un match de Quidditch, au moins ça, il était certain à coup sûr que son fils ne dirait pas non à une telle proposition surtout lorsque c'était son équipe favorite qui jouait.

Le match de Quidditch se déroulait un jeudi soir en plein été dans le plus grand stade du pays. Harry avait acheté quatre places pour le match dans une loge privée et avait invité Ron et son fils Hugo âgé de six ans.

Tous les quatre depuis le manoir Potter transplanèrent jusqu'au stade où ils se dirigèrent aussitôt à la loge dans laquelle ils allaient assister au match qui commencerait dans une demi-heure.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans leur loge, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les premiers à arriver car il y'avait sept places dont trois n'étaient pour le moment pas occupées. Ils prirent place et s'installèrent chacun sur un siège attendant avec impatience que le match commence.

James et Hugo n'arrêtaient pas de sautiller sur place, heureux d'assister à un match de Quidditch.

Alors que les joueurs commençaient à prendre leur place sur le terrain de jeu, la porte de la loge s'ouvrit et tous les quatre se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'Harry et Ron virent avec qui ils allaient devoir assister au match.

En effet, un couple d'hommes venait d'entrer dans la loge avec un petit garçon de sept ans à peine. L'enfant ressemblait trait pour trait à l'un des hommes qui avait des cheveux blonds et une peau très blanche, comme si elle n'était jamais exposée au soleil, tous deux avaient des yeux gris perçants tandis qu'à côté d'eux, se tenait un homme un peu plus âgé à la chevelure de jais, lisses et longue attachée en queue de cheval qui lui tombait à la moitié du dos. Il avait des sourcils à peine épais, un visage fin, des yeux d'un bleu nuit intense et des lèvres roses pâles avec une silhouette svelte, très élancée mais aussi féminine. On aurait dit une femme tellement il semblait gracieux et fragile. Il avait une peau blanche mais contrairement aux deux blonds, elle n'était pas pâle mais ressemblait presque qu'à la couleur du lait.

James avait été éblouit par la beauté de l'homme et ses yeux s'étaient soudain mis à briller d'une étincelle qui ferait envier le défunt Albus Dumbledore.

« Manquait plus que ça. » Grogna Ron à côté d'Harry, se retenant de marmonner des jurons.

« Potter ! Weasley ! » S'exclama Draco d'une voix faussement joyeuse avec un sourire crispée.

« Malefoy ! Snape ! » Salua poliment le brun en inclinant la tête.

L'ancien professeur de potions inclina lui-aussi la tête en guise de salut, le visage impassible. L'enfant qui se tenait entre Severus et Draco regardait James et Hugo d'un air hautain avec une expression typiquement Malefoyenne.

« Je ne pensais pas que le Quidditch t'intéressait encore, Potter. » Dit Draco prenant place en même temps que Severus et le petit garçon blond.

« Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai arrêté de jouer au Quidditch que ce jeu ne m'intéresse plus. » Répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

Cette réaction étonna son interlocuteur et Severus qui ne s'étaient certainement pas attendus à ce que leur héros national soit aussi courtois avec eux. Comme quoi, les années nous changent, _pensa Severus._

James se leva de son siège et se plaça devant les nouveaux arrivants plaquant un sourire angélique sur son visage.

« James Sirius Potter. » Se présenta-t-il. « Je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance de personnes tel que vous surtout que mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de ces hommes qui ont montré plus de bravoure que n'importe qui lors de la grande bataille contre Voldemort et de ce que vous avez fait pour la communauté sorcière ainsi que pour lui. »

Ce petit discours surprit les deux hommes ainsi que son père et son oncle qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites.

James était un garçon très intelligent pour son âge et rivalisait très bien avec celle de la fille d'Hermione et peut-être même plus mais il avait aussi un côté Serpentard dont il ne se privait pas d'utiliser lorsqu'il voulait parvenir à ses fins.

Draco et Severus en bons Serpentards n'avaient rien laissé transparaître sur leurs visages mais avaient été quand même étonné par le court éloge que leur avait fait le fils de leur Némésis.

« Ainsi, Potter parle de nous en bien. » Fit Severus d'un ton sarcastique se tournant vers le père Potter cherchant une protestation de sa part.

« C'est exact ! Mon père n'a cessé de me louer vos exploits et votre courage dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Il a dit que vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais connu et que c'est grâce à vous qu'il est vivant aujourd'hui parmi nous. » Affirma le gamin sans se démonter par le ton déplaisant de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

Si on avait dit un jour à Severus que le fils de James Potter le qualifierait d'homme courageux et qu'il parlerait de lui en bien à son fils. Il aurait envoyé plusieurs _Sectumsempra_ à cette personne pour avoir osé dire de telles âneries.

« Monsieur Malefoy, mon oncle Ron nous a dit que vous étiez un prince à Poudlard, pour être plus exact, le prince de Serpentard et que vous étiez incontestablement l'homme le plus beau de l'école. » Ajouta James se tournant cette fois-ci vers Draco Malefoy qui écarquilla les yeux alors que Ronald Weasley était devenu rouge comme une tomate.

Harry se mit à rire sous sa cape en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami, gêné de voir son secret être dévoilé au grand jour par celui qui est censé être son neveux mais qui le trahissait à son ennemi.

« Et quels autres secrets avez-vous à nous révéler ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix neutre mais intérieurement il riait de la situation et avait envie de s'amuser encore un peu plus de la gêne de ses anciens camarades.

« Je vous les dévoilerai avec plaisir. Que dîtes-vous d'un thé au manoir Potter demain après-midi ? » Poursuivit le jeune Potter.

« Nous acceptons votre invitation, jeune Potter. » Consentit Malefoy à l'invitation du fils de sa Némésis.

James sourit comme un bienheureux, ravi de voir que son plan marchait à merveille et hocha la tête satisfait avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son siège tout près de son père qui le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Le match commença et tout le monde se focalisa sur le jeu oubliant un instant leurs vies passées, prenant plaisir à suivre un tel match.

A la fin du jeu, Malefoy père et fils ainsi que Snape dirent au revoir à leurs compagnons de loge et quittèrent le stade en transplanant chez eux. La famille Potter et Weasley firent de même et atterrirent devant les grilles du manoir Potter.

Aussitôt qu'ils rentrèrent dans la demeure, Harry et Ron bombardèrent de question James pour comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête d'inviter la famille Malefoy et l'ancien professeur de potions de Poudlard Severus Snape au manoir alors qu'il ne les avait jamais vus.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Invité Malefoy et Snape chez moi ! » S'énerva Harry mécontent des agissements de son fils.

« Tu as dit qu'on cherchait une maman non ? » Répliqua James comme si son père aurait dû comprendre depuis le début.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard médusé, ne comprenant décidément pas où il voulait en venir. Voyant que son père et son oncle ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il avait fait, il décida d'éclairer leurs lanternes.

« Papa, on cherche une maman et une fiancée pour toi depuis longtemps. Et je l'ai trouvé. » Dit James.

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Harry et Ron.

« Oui, j'ai aussi trouvé quelqu'un pour oncle Ron vu qu'il s'est séparé avec tante Mione'. » Confia James souriant.

« Et c'est qui ? » Demandèrent Harry et Ron curieux tandis qu'Hugo qui avait compris la démarche de son cousin ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

« Monsieur Snape et Monsieur Malefoy. » Répondit James fier de sa trouvaille.

« Quuuuooiiii ? » Beugla Harry.

Ron tomba tout simplement dans les pommes.

_NDA : J'ai voulu m'essayer au SLASH donc j'aimerai vos avis là-dessus, qu'en dîtes-vous ?_


End file.
